


Sustos de muerte

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Nijimura dejaría de sufrir tanto si Kuroko tuviese la decencia de dejar de salir de la nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustos de muerte

La llegada de Kuroko Tetsuya a la primera división de Teikou trajo consigo una ola de esperanza que el equipo, a decir verdad, _necesitaba_. Aomine parecía que disfrutaba con cada minuto de los entrenamientos, sobre todo cuando se organizaban minipartidos y a él le tocaba en el mismo equipo que Kuroko. Bonita amistad la de esos dos.

Aun así, Nijimura no estaba del todo convencido con Kuroko. Se veía que era un buen chico, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda, pero como jugador era mediocre. _Muy_ mediocre. Se caía muerto a la décima vuelta y no era capaz de hacer lo más básico. Cualquiera diría que había llegado hasta ahí por mero enchufismo (no le habría extrañado que fuese el sobrino del director de Teikou o algo así), pero Nijimura sabía que quien lo había traído lo había hecho por un motivo.

Al fin y al cabo, Akashi Seijuurou no era alguien que hiciera las cosas sin pensar.

—Akashi, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó Nijimura sin dejar de observar cómo Kuroko no era capaz de driblar sin golpear los conos.

—Tú mismo has visto el potencial de los pases de Kuroko —dijo Akashi con su voz de sabelotodo.

Nijimura echó otro vistazo a Kuroko. No era muy hábil, pero se esforzaba más que nadie.

(Quizás Nijimura estaba sonriendo en aquel momento)

—Capitán, creo que necesito ayuda con el dribleo —dijo una voz venida de la nada.

Nijimura miró hacia Akashi. Él no había sido. Miró hacia la derecha. Nada.

Miró hacia el frente. Ahí estaba plantado Kuroko Tetsuya con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Un plato no, pero las pelotas de Nijimura las había roto por completo.

Y Nijimura, por su parte, casi rompió las ventanas del gimnasio con el grito que dio.

—¡TÚ! —señaló a Kuroko con el dedo índice— ¡¡Deja de teletransportarte!!

—No soy tan rápido —admitió Kuroko agachando la cabeza.

Nijimura chasqueó la lengua y casi se perforó el paladar. Akashi, aún a su lado, estaba reprimiendo una sonrisilla que le iba a asegurar una muerte lenta y segura.

Encima Akashi no abandonó esa falsa superioridad suya ni siquiera cuando Nijimura le enseñó a Kuroko a cómo manejar el balón como Dios manda.

Aunque, bien pensado, la mirada de Akashi brillaba con una pizca de orgullo. De _qué_ o de _quién_ estaba orgulloso ya era un misterio que Nijimura no tenía ganas de resolver.

 

* * *

 

La comida de la cafetería mantuvo una batalla campal en pleno estómago de Nijimura. Si ya las molestias en la barriga eran evidentes (el imbécil de turno hasta le preguntó si estaba embarazado porque “como te tocas tanto la tripa…”), lo peor fue cuando tuvo que huir al servicio de repente.

Salió del cubículo minúsculo que algún listillo concibió como un _servicio decente_ , sin tener en cuenta que los alumnos de secundaria y los párvulos no medían lo mismo, y se fue directo a lavarse las manos. Que no quedasen huellas de su lamentable paso por el cuarto de baño.

—Tienes mala cara, Nijimura-senpai.

—¿Eh? —Nijimura miró a los lados, más confuso de lo que debería, y vio a Kuroko Tetsuya lavándose las manos _a su lado_ — ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

—Llevo aquí todo el rato.

Nijimura estaba empezando a pensar que Kuroko se dedicaba a perseguirle para darle sustos de muerte.

 

* * *

 

Vale, Nijimura ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Kuroko. Al menos en la cancha. Ser el capitán y jugar al mismo tiempo era una experiencia un poco estresante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que estarse fijando en todos y cada uno de los jugadores y pegarles un grito cada vez que metiesen la pata.

Kuroko, él solito, lo iba a dejar afónico.

—¡Kuroko, un poco de brío! ¡Que Yamaguchi te ha quitado el balón como si nada! ¡¡KUROKO!!

—Lo siento, Nijimura-senpai. Intentaré que no suceda la próxima vez.

— _Más te vale_.

Encima Haizaki, que estaba en el equipo opuesto, se acercó a Kuroko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

Cómo disfrutaba aquel gamberro con el sufrimiento de Nijimura.

—¡Nijimura-senpai! —exclamó Kuroko.

Nijimura parpadeó.

Un balón con la velocidad de una bala casi le perforó la palma de la mano.

¿Que si Nijimura volvió a gritar el nombre de Kuroko y a maldecir todos y cada uno de sus días de existencia? Claro que sí.

—Oh… Lo siento. Creo que mi pase ha sido un poco fuerte de más.

—¿Tú crees? —Nijimura le plantó su mano _quemada_ en toda la cara y luchó contra sus instintos para _no_ estrangularlo ahí mismo.

Haizaki, mientras tanto, se tronchaba de la risa sin ningún reparo. Cuando se le curase la mano a Nijimura, iría a por él. Una de las consignas de Teikou era que la compasión era para los débiles y Nijimura, más que nunca, iba a demostrar que él era fuerte.

 

* * *

 

A causa de aquel cañonazo que tenía Kuroko como pase, Akashi tuvo que vendarle la mano a Nijimura. Tendría que posponer la paliza a Haizaki.

—Espero estar bien para mañana —Nijimura frunció el ceño—. Ese Kuroko…

Akashi hizo un ruidito indescifrable. Nijimura lo miró con curiosidad y, si no fuera porque conocía bien a Akashi, diría que tenía hipo o algo por el estilo. El problema era que tenía memorizadas sus reacciones al dedillo y _sabía_ con toda certeza que el muy puñetero se estaba tragando la risa.

 

* * *

 

La comida de la cafetería aquel día era comestible. No llegaba a la decencia mínima exigible, ni mucho menos, pero al menos no provocaría otra conmoción en su cuerpo. Bien.

Sopa de tofu. Fijo que Akashi, que estaba sentado con Midorima y la mayoría de los otros mocosos, estaba disfrutándola en silencio. Nijimura volvió a fijarse en su plato y sintió que, por algún motivo, su instinto asesino se había disipado un poco. Debía de ser la sopa.

—Nijimura-senpai.

La sopa no le había hablado.

Su amigo Nakanishi tampoco (difícilmente podría estar hablando cuando acababa de escupir media sopa).

Nijimura, un poco cansado de tener que lidiar con el mismo problema una y otra vez, miró hacia la izquierda. ¡Sorpresa! Ahí estaba Kuroko Tetsuya haciendo de las suyas.

—¡¡TÚ!!

—¡¿De dónde ha salido este?! —preguntó Nakanishi secándose el desaguisado en el que se había convertido su uniforme.

Kuroko no respondió. Debía de pensarse que no iba con él la cosa.

—Solo quería saber si tu mano está bien. Siento lo de ayer.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Kuroko ya estaría matando a sustos a san Pedro con sus alas de angelito.

 

* * *

 

Oficialmente, Nijimura ya se había acostumbrado a Kuroko, a sus apariciones marianas  y a sus pases imposibles. No había nada que temer.

 

* * *

 

…El chillido de Nijimura le demostró que, una vez más, estaba equivocado.

 

* * *

 

Nijimura activó su modo ninja. No iba a consentir que ningún fantasma de tres al cuarto le fuese a provocar un infarto. Ni hablar. Iba a estar alerta todo el rato.

—Capitán.

Los instintos salvajes de Nijimura no le defraudaron, qué va. De hecho, llegó a mover la mano con una velocidad que ya envidiarían Aomine en la cancha y Haizaki al robar comida.

Lo que no se esperaba era que alguien tuviese mejores reflejos que él y su golpe letal fuese bloqueado como si nada. Con un bloc de notas, para colmo.

—¿Akashi? —Nijimura arqueó una ceja—. Mierda, lo siento…

Tanto Akashi como Kuroko eran bajitos y educados, pero ese no era motivo para andarlos confundiendo.

—No pasa nada. Me alegra ver que tu mano ha regresado a la normalidad.

Lo de “normalidad” habría que matizarlo. El golpe que se acababa de llevar contra aquel bloc de notas infernal no le estaba ayudando a recuperarse.

—Creo que estoy paranoico y que ya veo a Kuroko en todos lados —confesó Nijimura sentándose en el banquillo.

O eso pensó. Porque el banquillo, que él recordase, no tenía ni piel ni huesos.

Miró hacia abajo. ¿Que quién estaba ahí, ocupando espacio y arruinando los nervios de Nijimura con el mero hecho de _existir_?

(Por una vez, no era Haizaki)

En efecto, Kuroko. Kuroko “estoy en todos lados” Tetsuya.

Crío de los huevos.

—¡¡TÚ!!

—Kuroko, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akashi por mera cortesía.

Lo que faltaba, que encima Kuroko se quedase en silla de ruedas porque Nijimura y su trasero lo aplastaron.

—Creo que no siento las piernas.

—Vamos, que tampoco ha sido para tanto —Nijimura le tendió la mano y Kuroko, con un temor comprensible, la cogió  y se sirivó de ella para levantarse.

—Gracias —Kuroko se aferró a su propia camiseta unos instantes en los que debió de vacilar sobre si seguir hablando o no—.Me gustaría enseñarte mis progresos con el dribleo. Ayer Aomine-kun también me estuvo ayudando.

Kuroko le dedicó una sonrisa angelical y Nijimura, que en el fondo era más blando que el merengue, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y revolverle los cabellos. Sí que se esforzaba más que nadie, el muy maldito. Nijimura seguía sin estar convencido de si Kuroko _debería_ estar en la misma categoría que malas bestias como Aomine o Murasakibara, pero su constancia y empeño eran envidiables. Ya podrían aprender unos cuantos (Haizaki, sobre todo) de él.

Akashi, que seguía ahí en silencio, frunció el ceño por un momento y apretó los labios. A Nijimura le habría gustado pensar que su vicecapitán estaba celoso  y que también quería un poco de reconocimiento. No era el caso. Esa era la cara que ponía cuando notaba que un plan _podría_ ir mal.

—Kuroko, considero mejor que te centres en los pases —dijo Akashi haciendo caso omiso a cómo los ojos de Nijimura lo perforaban—. Tanto el equipo al completo como la mano de Nijimura-san te lo agradecerán.

 

* * *

 

**EXTRA:**

La capacidad de Akashi para rodearse de bichos raros era asombrosa. Ya en Teikou había logrado hacer migas con individuos tan peculiares como Midorima o Murasakibara, pero hasta aquellos dos infelices, comparados con los de Rakuzan, eran normales.

—¿Oh? ¿Tú fuiste el capitán de Akashi y de los demás Milagros? ¡Increíble! Oye, oye, ¿y encima dices que has estado en Estados Unidos? ¡Qué pasada!

—¿Había Kentucky Fried Chicken donde vivías?

Hayama y Nebuya, respectivamente. A Mibuchi mejor ni mencionarlo.

—Encantado —dijo una voz surgida de la nada.

Nijimura miró hacia adelante. Hacia la derecha. Hacia la izquierda. Se giró.

—¡TÚ! —señaló a quien estaba ante sus narices con el dedo índice y una mano en el pecho para asegurarse de que el corazón no se le saliese— Espera. Tú no eres Kuroko.

—Vaya, gracias por darte cuenta —respondió el clon de Kuroko con un tonito sarcástico que sacó una mueca de Nijimura.

—Este es Mayuzumi Chihiro, un senpai de tercero —explicó Akashi con una desgana mal ocultada—. Tal y como habrás comprobado, posee unas características muy similares a las de Kuroko.

—Ya veo…

Lo único que Nijimura realmente veía era la verdad: Akashi Seijuurou era un cazafantasmas profesional.


End file.
